Castigo con Edward Cullen
by BelieverCullenGirl
Summary: -Buenos días jóvenes.- saludo el profesor entrando al salón.- hoy vamos a tener una clase diferente, vamos a hacer debates, con cualquier tema de su interés, algún voluntario.-dijo mirándonos a todos.


**Castigo con Edward Cullen:**

**Bella POV:**

-Que no Cullen, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir.- pregunte irritada, Edward Cullen llevaba persiguiéndome más de medio año…. Me tenia harta, con decir que iba hasta el baño conmigo… bueno, tal vez exagero pero parecía un chicle… era el más guapo y popular de la escuela y capitán del equipo de basquetbol. Es alto musculoso, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes.. En fin todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear… pero eso no quitaba que sea un idiota, play-boy egocéntrico.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.- esto era típico, todos los días me invitaba a salir y yo lo rechazaba… era algo así como la rutina del día.

Yo me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, soy alta, voluptuosa, cabello calor caoba y tengo unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, se podría decir que también era popular, aparte de ser la capitana del equipo de porristas…. Pero no era una idiota, perra egocéntrica, que se arrollaba con el primero que pasaba. Tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, bien sabía que era hermosa y que tenía a unos cuantos detrás de mí, pero nunca iba a cambiar mi forma de ser.

-Ya te lo dije no me interesas Cullen.- mentí suspirando y perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos verdes… por Dios es hermoso… ah sí… estoy enamorada de él desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de saberlo y que jugara conmigo como hacía con todas, además, me negaba a ser como todas las demás, que se tiraban a sus pies con solo mirarlo.

El me miro dolido, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión cambiándola por una sonrisa que me traía loca… su perfecta sonrisa ladina.

_¿Sabía que me mataba cuando hacía eso?_

-¿Estás segura Swan?-pregunto agarrándome por la cintura y sonriendo.- ¿completamente segura?- pregunto pegándome más a su torneado torso. ¡Dios este hombre me estaba matando!

-Ssi.- conteste nerviosa, y ante este hecho el sonrío. Me Estremecí cuando Su dulce aliento choco contra mi cara… sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocar los míos. ¡Mierda! Como deseaba ese contacto, sus perfectos labios chocando con los míos en un apasionado beso… de tan solo imaginarlo hacia que me mojara. Solo faltaba poco… cuando…

_Ring Ring…._

La maldita campana del instituto sonó… ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Dios que te he hecho?

-Mierda.- murmuro por lo bajo para el mismo, pero aun así lo escuche.

-Bueno.- dije carraspeando y soltándome de su agarre.- voy a clases.- dije disimulando mi decepción.

El solo asintió obviamente irritado. Y salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo.

Me dirigí a clases de matemáticas que casualmente la tenía con mis mejores amigas, Alice Cullen la hermana de mi acosador personal alias Edward y Rosalie Hale.

Alice, era la persona más hiperactiva de la tierra, pero también la más dulce y divertida del mundo. Es una duendecito adicta a las compras, tiene el cabello corto y los mismos ojos verdes de su hermano… aunque los de él son más hermosos…. Si, sin duda era una idiota enamorada. Alice salía con Jasper Hale, el hermano gemelo de mi querida Rose. El es igual de alto que Edward, tiene los ojos azules y cabello rubio. Pero obviamente Edward es más guapo.

_¡Rayos! ¿Por qué todo lo comparo con Edward?_

Bueno, a lo que íbamos, Rose es la mujer más hermosa que he visto, curvas perfectas, ojos azules y cabello rubio. Es también muy inteligente y alegre, no sé de dónde sacan que las rubias no tienen cerebro, porque ella no es para nada tonta. Ella por el contrario, salía con el hermano de Alice y Edward. Emment. El es la persona más graciosa de la tierra, siempre esta sonriendo o haciendo alguna tontería, es como mi hermano mayor, siempre me protege de los "buitres" como dice el, pero esa técnica casualmente no la utiliza con su hermano. Lo cual me alegra. Emment, es alto y muy musculoso, de ojos azul celeste y cabello color negro.

-¡Bella! , ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- chillaron Alice y Rose cuando cruce la puerta.

-Nada, lo usual.- respondí restándole importancia.

-Edward.- dijeron las dos juntas negando con la cabeza.

-Si.- respondí fingiendo irritación, la cual no creyeron… ¿Ya mencione que soy la peor mentirosa de la historia? ¿No? Pues entérense.

-Sí, si claro Bella.- dijo Rose irónica frunciendo el ceño.

-Sabes que te encanta que mi hermano te persiga.- dijo Alice cruzando sus pequeños brazos.

Yo me sonroje. ¡Maldita sea!

-Claro que no-o.-respondí nerviosa.

-Isabella Marie Swan no nos puedes engañar.- dijo Rose.- Eddie te encanta.

- ps.. no.o sse de donde s-sancan eso.- dije.

-Si, claro, vamos Bella, acepta una cita, solo una, mi hermano enserio está enamorado de ti.- dijo Alice viéndome molesta, pero enseguida se tapo la boca cuando descubrió que había dicho demás.

Rose iba a agregar algo, pero el profesor llego al salón, y comenzó la clase, la cual fue absolutamente aburrida. Toda la clase me la pase pensando en lo que Alice había dicho.

_¿Enamorado de mí? No, imposible… yo solo soy un capricho para él. Estaba segura._

Cuando termino la clase las chicas y yo nos despedimos y me dirigí a literatura, mi clase favorita, la cual compartía con mi dios personal: Edward.

Entre al salón y casi se me parte el corazón. Allí estaba Edward besando a la oxigenada de Lauren, ¿recuerdan cuando dije que las rubias no son tontas? Pues… retiro lo dicho. La única inteligente es Rose.

Carraspee para llamar la atención y cuando Edward me vio enseguida el muy idiota se separo de ella bajándola de su regazo.

-¿Qué haces Cullen?- pregunte.

-Bell`s, yo…yo te puedo explicar, no es lo que tú crees.- dijo suplicante.

_¿No es lo que tu crees? ya conocia esa frase._

-¿Qué me tienes que explicar? ¿Qué eres un idiota? tu y yo no somos nada Edward – dije con un tono de voz frío conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. El me vio con una expresión de dolor que por poco creí…. Por poco.

Pero la oxigenada abrió su tonta boca:

-Capitana.- dijo con voz triunfante y mirándome con suficiencia.

Zorra, quería gritarle, pero me contuve. No le iba a dar el gusto de humillarme.

-Mallory.- salude fulminándola con la mirada.

-Bella yo… yo…- estaba diciendo Edward pero simplemente lo ignore y me fui a sentar en mi puesto al lado de otra idiota mas.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta.

-Bella….- estaba saludándome el tarado de Mike Newton, pero mi mirada debió ser aterradora porque dejo de hablarme.

-Buenos días jóvenes.- saludo el profesor entrando al salón.- hoy vamos a tener una clase diferente, vamos a hacer debates, con cualquier tema de su interés, algún voluntario.-dijo mirándonos a todos.

De reojo mire a Edward y vi que tenía una expresión indescifrable, como una mezcla de furia y ¿dolor?

-Si profesor, yo.- dije parándome de mi asiento ante la mirada de todos mis compañeros.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

-Bueno Isabella, ¿Quieres escoger a algún compañero para empezar, o lo elijo yo?- pregunto.

-No profesor, yo lo escojo.-dije sonriendo.- que se pare…. Edward Cullen.

_¿QUEEE? ¿Yo había dicho eso? ¿Dónde está Isabella Swan?_

Edward me miro con confusión pero se paro.

-Muy bien Isabella, que tema quieres debatir.- pregunto interesado el profesor.

-Los chicos.- respondí, el profesor y todos me veían divertidos menos Edward que seguía sin comprender.

-¿Los chicos?- pregunto el profesor todavía divertido, y muchos rieron y no los culpo, estaba haciendo el completo ridículo.

-Si profesor, los chicos.- dije asintiendo.- quiero discutir el porqué los chicos son tan idiotas, te persiguen todo el tiempo y después zas.- dije chasqueando mis dedos.- a la menor oportunidad que tengan van y se besan con cualquiera.- dije fulminando a Edward con la mirada.

_Satanas, sal de mi cuerpo._

El profesor iba a decir algo pero Edward hablo.

-Y yo quiero discutir el porqué las mujeres son tan obstinadas, hacen que los hombres se arrastren a sus pies y luego los rechazan sin ninguna explicación, pero lo peor de todo es que cuando te ven con otra, ellas reclaman como si las estuviésemos engañando, cuando supuestamente el hombre no les interesa, eso quiere decir que están celosas y no quieren aceptar sus sentimientos.- dijo Edward mirándome molesto.

_¿Qué le pasa a este imbécil?_

-Claro que no estoy celosa…. – dije y Edward frunció el ceño divertido.- Quiero decir…. claro que… que no estamos celosas.- corregí cuando me di cuenta que teníamos público presente.- Y los rechazamos por razones obvias.- dije roja de la furia.

-¿Si? , ¿Y cuáles son esas razones "obvias" según tu?- pregunto Edward mirándome sarcásticamente.

-Fácil, que son unos idiotas, egocéntricos.- dije. El me miro con dolor.

-Ey… yo no soy ningún idiota egocéntrico.- dijo obviamente ofendido.- digo…. No somos idiotas egocéntricos, además están loquitas por nosotros y no lo quieren aceptar.

-¿No eres idiota egocéntrico? – Pregunte, o más bien casi grite.- ¿Qué fue eso de: están loquitas por nosotros?- pregunte irritada.

¡Mierda! Tan concentrada estaba que me había olvidado de todos los presentes que nos miraban a Edward y a mí como si tuviéramos 5 cabezas y 50 ojos. Incluido el profesor.

-¡NO! NO LO SOY, ¡EN CAMBIO TU ERES UNA NIÑITA CAPRICHOSA!- me grito señalándome.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

-ja, ¿Yo caprichosa? , ¿YO CAPRICHOSA?- grite ofendida.

-SI, TÚ.- dijo.

-ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA TE ODIO.- dije furiosa.

Edward me iba a responder pero….

SWAN, CULLEN… AL AULA DE CASTIGO, ¡AHORA!- grito el profesor verde de la rabia.

-Pero porque profesor, si todo es culpa de el.- señale a Edward.

-Yo no empecé nada, lo empezaste tu ¡LOCA!

Esto era el colmo. Ya estaba viendo rojo de la ira.

-LOCO TU.- le grite señalándolo.

-AHORA.- grito el profesor.

No dijimos mas nada y salimos del aula.

-Ves lo que ocasionas L-O-C-A.- me dijo cuando estuvimos afuera.

-Idiota, no me hables.- le dije.

Entramos al aula de castigo y….. ¡Sorpresa! No había nadie, íbamos a ser solo él y yo por 3 horas enteras.

¡Que hice para merecer esto!

-Aléjate Cullen.- le dije cuando note que se iba a sentar a mi lado.

Se alejo sin siquiera mirarme.

¿Qué se creía?

_Tic, tac, tic, tac_

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y juro que iba a explotar, necesitaba oír su voz.

Iba a decirle algo pero él se adelanto.

-Isabella, no podemos seguir así.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Concuerdo contigo idiota.- dije.

-¿Ya vas a volver a empezar?- pregunto molesto.

-No, perdón… es solo que yo no soporto que seas así, porque estoy ridículamente ena….- iba a decir hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Me mordí la lengua y me sonroje.

-¿Ridículamente qué?- pregunto mirándome divertido, con una pisca de esperanza en sus hermosos ojos.

-Yo….- iba a decir pero me corto.

-Te amo Bella.- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿Qué? , no te creo.- dije volteando la cara para no mirar sus ojos.

-Es verdad Bella, Te amo. Nunca estuvo en mis planes hacerlo, al principio reconozco que solo eras un capricho. Pero me enamore de ti. Enserio.- dijo. Mire sus ojos y en ellos pude ver sinceridad y amor.

-Yo también te amo Edward.- le dije mirándolo con dulzura. Por su parte el sonrió con la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y devoro mis labios.

Sus labios eran el más exquisito manjar que jamás haya probado, se movían contra los míos con total naturalidad, de pronto el beso comenzó a cambiar de temperatura haciéndose más apasionado.

Agarro mi cintura posesivamente y me apretó mas contra él. Nuestros cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente. Podía sentir su gran erección presionada contra mi vagina ya perfectamente húmeda. El me quito la camisa y me acaricio los pechos por encima de mi sujetador. Yo por mi parte, empecé a desabotonar su camisa, tocando su perfecto torso esculpido por los dioses. El gimió y su pantalón parecía que iba a explotar así que, se lo saque dejándolo solamente en bóxer. Acaricie su miembro por encima de su ropa interior. ¡Dios! Si que estaba excitado.

Me dirigió al escritorio tumbando al suelo todo lo que se encontraba sobre este.

Me saco la falda y comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna que pedía a gritos su atención. Lo que provoco que gimiera violentamente y el rio.

-¿Qué es graci..osso Cullen?- pregunte jadeante. El solo sonrió y comenzó a chupar y a besar mi cuello mientras con sus expertas manos desabotonaban mi sujetador. Cuando estuve expuesta de la cintura para arriba dirigió su boca a mis cumbres dándoles la atención que tanto pedían.

-Dios Bella, estas tan húmeda y eres tan hermosa.- gimió en mi oído provocando que me mojara mas. ¿Este hombre sabía lo que me provocaba? Si… yo creo que si.

-¡Dios!- grite cuando me penetro con sus dedos.

-No me llamo Dios-s Bella, me llamo Ee-dward.- gimió extasiado.

Estaba tan desesperada necesitaba sentirlo ya, dentro de mí.

-Ya, por favor Edward, no mas juegos.- dije y le baje el bóxer dejándolo totalmente expuesto frente a mí.

Sonreí al ver su extensión, vaya que Eddie era grande, muy grande.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- pregunto con suficiencia.

-Ya lo creo.- dirigí mi boca a su miembro chupando y lamiendo toda su extensión provocando que jadeara.

-¡Dios! Bella, me… me-e vengo.- gimió extasiado. Ya yo para ese punto estaba más que húmeda.

-Córrete para mi amor.- dije y eso provoco que sus jugos se derramaran en mi boca. Sabia a gloria.

-¡AH! BELLA.- grito.

-Dios, Edward te-ee ne-cesito…- rogué, me beso apasionadamente para después posicionarse sobre mí.

-Como quieras cariño.- dijo.- abre tus piernas para mí.

Obedecí. Y comenzó a penetrarme. Hasta que los dos llegamos al orgasmo más explosivo que hayamos tenido en nuestras vidas. Casi podía ver estrellitas de la fuerte que fue nuestro orgasmo.

Puedo decir que fue el mejor puto sexo que haya tenido en mi vida.

-Te amo Bell-aa.-dijo con dulzura.

Yo tam- bi- een.- dije jadeante, abrazándome a su torso desnudo.

-Lo disfrutaste.- dijo con suficiencia. Yo lo mire enarcando una ceja.

-Engreído.- dije divertida.

-A sí que soy idiota engreído ¿verdad?- pregunto besándome apasionadamente.

-Completamente.- respondí segura.

El sonrió.

-Ahora te voy a mostrar cuan engreído puedo ser.- dijo acariciando mis pechos y sonriendo contra ellos.

-Pues demuéstralo.- le dije insinuante.

Y así pasamos las siguientes horas.

Y vaya que no me quedo duda.

Era un completo idiota, engreído.

Pero era mi idiota, engreído.

* * *

** ¿Les gusto? es mi primer One-shot y mi primer Lemmon! asi que no sean malas y dejen muchos ****Reviews.(:**

**Por favor pasen por mi otra historia : "Seduciendo al seductor". **

**aqui les dejo el summary:**

**Bellaaa!.- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razon no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, asi que pregunte.-¿Que?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces el entendimiento llego a mi.- NOO!- grite.- no voy a seducir al Play-Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen.- les dije molesta.- ¡OH SI LO HARAS!.- chillaron al unisono.**

**Yarhe(:**


End file.
